


Mistletoe

by iloveyoursmile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (seriously that's it), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Saucy Games, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoursmile/pseuds/iloveyoursmile
Summary: Magnus lets Isabelle through Christmas dinner at his loft, Alec is less than pleased, so Magnus makes up a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Just a little something for the malec secret santa before I post my swim au (it's in the final stages of editing now!) but to my giftee, magnuslightswood, I hope you like it! It made me giggle (and maybe a little blush sprinkled in there as well), and I really hope you like it!

            Christmas time is not Alec’s favorite time of year, for many reasons, but among the most prominent:

  1. Demons loved Christmas, which meant more work for all Shadowhunters.
  2. Black ice and demon fighting? Not something Alec wanted to do.
  3. Isabelle’s mandatory Christmas dinner.



Shadowhunters as a whole didn’t celebrate Christmas with very much enthusiasm, they had different holidays. But this didn’t stop Isabelle, who prepared family dinners every Christmas, and sat everyone down with an expectant expression on her face.

Alec had hoped that it would get better when he got together with Magnus, but Alec couldn’t’ve been more wrong. It was the first Christmas after Valentines defeat and Magnus had apparently invited Isabelle to celebrate over at his loft for dinner.

“I will never forgive you for this,” Alec stated, leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom.

Magnus was doing his makeup at a Victorian style vanity, and he turned to glance at Alec, “Forgive me for what, fruit of my heart?”

“Encouraging Izzy, this year is going to be ten times worse,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus smiled, and finished putting in an earring in before standing up and walking over to where Alec was still leaning, and purring, “Well, I think I have just the thing to make it up to you…”

“Oh?” Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus tipped his head up, his hands grasping Alec’s shirt and pulling him away from the doorframe, and down to Magnus level. “Mhm,” he breathed into his ear, his hand moving to rest against Alec’s neck, “It’s a game.”

“What kind of game?” Alec asked, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around Magnus’ waist and pulling him further into Alec’s body.

“It’s called ‘Catch Me Under the Mistletoe’” Magnus said, his voice still a whisper.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed just a little bit more, “How do you play?”

 “Such a rule man, Alexander,” Magnus teased, chuckling, “All you have to do is catch me under the mistletoe. If you catch me, you win, and if I catch you, I win.”

 “And if I win?” Alec questions.

“You get to pick what we do tonight…when everyone leaves,” Magnus murmurs, dragging the hand not on Alec’s neck down his chest. Alec felt a ripple of magic go through the loft and he looks up. Up above their heads dangles a sprig of mistletoe.

 “Oh, that’s not fair! You used magic.”

Magnus just smirked, “All’s fair in love and war. But fine, fine, this one doesn’t count. Now, come and kiss me, Alexander, this is a practice round.”

Alec was still grumbling when he leaned down to kiss Magnus.

(They weren’t ready for another half an hour, and only when Isabelle was banging on their door.)

 

Dinner passes…interestingly. Magnus had put mistletoe throughout the loft, and so a good portion of the night Alec is dodging away from certain areas, and away from Magnus. Not that Magnus is any better, Alec had almost cornered him when Isabelle was gathering everyone for dinner, but Magnus had noticed, dropped to the ground and _rolled_ away from Alec.

There was no mistletoe at the table but Alec was noting all the points from where he was sitting and pretending to eat (Alec noted, with satisfaction, that Magnus had taken one bite, made a horrible face, and then started magicking his food away). He was building a strategy for how best to corner Magnus. He supposed the one by the front door was best, but Magnus would probably notice, maybe if he could get someone to distract him….Alec glanced around the table, and spotted Simon talking with Clary and Isabelle. Yes, he would do just fine.

After dinner was finally done Alec helped clear the table, and when Magnus was talking to Jace and Clary he pulled Simon aside.

“I need you to do me a favor,” he said, quietly.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, “Me? What could I possibly do for you?”

“I need you to distract Magnus at the front door when you leave,” Alec explained, when he noticed Simon’s confused expression he rolled his eyes and moved to explain before Simon could ask, “It’s a competition we’re doing, it’s not a big deal, but I would really like to win so—”

“What’s in it for me?”

Alec looked at Simon in surprise, “What?”

“Well, I mean—not that I wouldn’t…I just…”

“What do you want, Simon?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes.

“Uh, maybe we could start with you being a little nicer to me?” Simon suggested, nervously.

Alec pretended to consider it, before he sighed heavily, “Sure, Simon, I’ll be nicer to you.”

“Oh! Great, consider it done then. Man, I really wasn’t expecting you to say yes to that, wow.”

Alec just barely resisted rolling his eyes, and went over to talk to Jace for a while.

 

The party lasted for another few hours in which both Alec and Magnus spent a considerable amount of time trying to catch each other (just because Alec had convinced Simon to help didn’t mean he was going to let up). Finally, it seemed the party was over and everyone started to wander to the door. Alec kept an eye out, and then pretended to go to the bathroom when he saw Magnus and Simon talking just under the mistletoe.

Alec carefully crept around the foyer and when Magnus seemed to be fully engaged in conversation with Simon, Alec darted out, grabbed Magnus arm just above the elbow, and whirled him around. Without wasting anymore time Alec swooped down and smack a kiss right on Magnus’ mouth. He means to make a quick kiss so he can gloat, but Magnus opens his mouth and…Alec gets a little distracted.

Finally, he pulls away from Magnus, but not very far, and he whispers, “I win.”

Magnus smiles, knowingly, “Indeed you do, Alexander.”

“Hey, lovebirds, we’re still here,” Jace calls from where he’s pulling on his coat.

Alec takes a step forward and smacks a hand to the back of Jace’s head, “Yeah, and I would really appreciate it if you weren’t here anymore.”

“Wow, rude,” Jace grumbled, but filed obediently out of the loft after everyone else.

When the door had slammed shut and Alec had waited to make sure everyone was really gone he returned his attention to Magnus.

“Now, I think I’m going to collect my reward,” he said, smiling widely as he advanced on Magnus, who grinned and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, champ?”

Alec licked his lips and watched Magnus’ eyes follow the movement, delighting in the way his glamor flickers just the tiniest bit. Alec started to walk them backward as he leaned down and began to trail kisses from Magnus’ ear down his neck.

“I think we’ll go to the bedroom and find out, hm?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for January 2nd!!! Hope you liked this, comments and kudos ALWAYS welcome. If you would like to chat come message me on tumblr @ lolguess, and go follow my giftee @ magnuslightswood !!! 
> 
> Originally posted for the malec secret santa exchange. 
> 
> In the Works:  
> -"Belonging" is coming before January!! (Maybe even around Christmas!!!)  
> -Going to add to my Spy AU drabble/story series after (or before, with my fickle inspiration who knows).  
> -Cooking challenge!!


End file.
